Hermione Granger e os Dias de um Futuro Esquecido
by Rafael S. Dias
Summary: Uma noite. Apenas um momento em uma noite qualquer de uma sexta qualquer foi suficiente para alterar todo o futuro pelo qual Hermione e seus amigos lutaram. Perdida em um mundo diferente do que cresceu, a bruxa precisa de seus amigos para voltar para casa
1. O Olho das Eras

**1. O Olho das Eras**

Já era tarde da noite quando Hermione Granger se viu mais uma vez sozinha em seu escritório. Recentemente promovida a seção de "Análise de Bens Herdados com Potencial Ligação com as Artes das Trevas" ela sentia que tinha a obrigação de mostrar serviço e cumprir as metas. Infelizmente ela parecia ser a única a pensar assim, já que todos os seus colegas de serviço preferiam largar o trabalho o mais rápido possível e jogar as responsabilidades em cima da mais nova contratada, ou seja, ela.

A garota deu um bocejo e piscou os olhos por alguns instantes. O sono estava quase a vencendo, mas ela teria que chegar até o item 320 se tinha alguma esperança de passar o final de semana com Rony. Ela olhou bem para o item que estava analisando, uma chaleira que assovia palavrões. "Não deve ser nada perigoso" concluiu.

O escritório era bonito, permeado de estantes com séculos e séculos de conhecimento mágico acumulado. Entretanto, elas davam uma atmosfera um tanto quanto desolada ao local a essa hora da noite. A garota estava quase caindo no sono novamente quando ouviu pequenas batidas na janela. Era Pitichinho, a pequena coruja que Rony ganhou de Sirius no terceiro ano e que continuava tão alegre e saltitante quanto o dia em Hermione a conheceu. Ele trazia um envelope e ao abrir a garota reconheceu imediatamente a letra de seu marido:

"_Querida Mione!_

_Fazendo hora extra de novo amor? Tudo bem, eu entendo a sua dedicação, mas será que tanto esforço não irá fazer mal ao nosso bebê?_

Hermione passou a mão na barriga, quase conseguido sentir aquela vida de apenas dois meses que agora pulsava em seu ventre. Era tão bom, ver Rony tão dedicado e preocupado com o bebê que ela não cabia em si de felicidade.

_Mas tudo bem, eu tenho certeza que você sabe o que está fazendo. A propósito, já falei com a Gina, e ela conseguiu os ingressos para o jogo de sábado. Cannons x Harpias! Eu sei que não é seu programa favorito, mas temos que ensinar desde cedo para o nosso filho esse maravilhoso esporte que é o quadribol!_

_PS: Acabei de chegar da loja e estou te esperando, e, assim que você chegar, prometo fazer aquela massagem relaxante que você tanto gosta._

_Beijos, do seu querido Rony"_

A garota terminou de ler a carta com um grande sorriso. Rony cismava, porque cismava que eles iam ter um filho. "Um legítimo garoto Weasley até a última ponta do fio de cabelo vermelho" como ele sempre dizia. Mas ela não, de alguma forma ela tinha certeza que aquele bebezinho seria uma menina.

Depois de fazer alguns afagos em Pitchitinho ela pegou um pergaminho para enviar sua resposta.

"_Querido Rony_

_Está tudo bem com nossa filha – _Hermione sublinhou com bastante força a palavra "filha" _- como eu já te falei._

_Infelizmente estou atolada de serviço. Com certeza vou precisar de mais uma ou duas horas aqui, por isso vou entender se você não me esperar acordado._

_Sua proposta de massagem é muito interessante, irei me lembrar dela no final de semana._

_Te amo sabia?_

_Bjus, da sua Mione"_

Após despachar a coruja, Hermione começou a tomar nota do item seguinte. Mesmo cansada e sonolenta, ela não deixou de perceber a beleza daquele ornamento. Ela segurava agora um bracelete prateado, reluzente, que emanava uma aura de poder e mistério. Rajado de faixas douradas que brilhavam em sincronia com o vermelho escalarte do olho de Osíris, um famoso símbolo egípcio, do seu centro.

De maneira quase hipnótica, Hermione se via cada vez mais envolvida na beleza daquele ornamento, na sutileza com que suas formas se intercalavam, nos hieróglifos cravados ao seu redor que pareciam significar alguma coisa maior... até que, repentinamente, um estalo seco e forte de alguma coisa se quebrando chamou sua atenção.

Rapidamente ela encontrou a origem de todo aquele barulho, um homem que a espionava deveria fazer algum tempo. Demorou alguns segundos para a garota reconhecer aquele que lhe era vagamente familiar. O cabelo mal-cuidado, a barba por fazer e os olhos injetados de um vermelho vivo como sangue davam um ar ainda mais asqueroso a Rodolfo Lestrange.

A tensão daquele momento pareceu se arrastar por através dos segundos. Em um instante, Rodolfo murmurava com uma voz fria: "Me dê o Olho das Eras garota", para no seguinte eles se atracarem em uma violenta luta física pela posse daquele magnífico objeto.

No meio de toda aquela confusão, o olho de Osíris no centro do bracelete foi pressionado, e um estrondo inimaginável tomou conta da sala. Antes que Hermione pudesse perceber qualquer coisa, seu corpo foi tomado por uma força absurda que a fez rodopiar num turbilhão caótico de imagens e sons. Todo o aposento a sua volta começou a desaparecer, e ela teve a estranha sensação de estar viajando a uma altíssima velocidade.

Alguns segundos depois, seu corpo finalmente fez contato com uma superfície sólida. A cabeça da garota parecia ainda perdida naquela confusão de imagens borradas e difusas, enquanto seus olhos lentamente reconheciam o local em que ela estava agora. Ela não podia acreditar, mas de alguma forma ela estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts! As camas, as janelas, os quadros, tudo estava disposto da mesmíssima maneira que ela sempre lembrou.

Foi então que aconteceu, o evento que mudou definitivamente a vida de Hermione Granger. A porta da enfermaria se abriu, com um ranger de dobradiças que praticamente anunciavam a magnitude daquele momento. Uma linda garotinha de dentes um tanto quanto grandes e cabelos castanhos bastante crespos entrou no aposento, com uma reluzente corrente dourada no peito. Demorou alguns segundos para Hermione perceber que aquela garotinha era ela mesma, quando tinha apenas treze anos de idade.

O impacto daquela cena a paralisou totalmente, da cabeça aos pés. Sua cabeça tentava raciocinar e encontrar uma lógica por trás de todo esse caos, embora ela simplesmente não encontrasse. Rodolfo Lestrange – o qual Hermione havia esquecido completamente – aproveitou o momento de distração para recuperar e acionar uma vez mais o Olho das Eras.

Apenas o clarão e a explosão que se seguiram foram capazes de despertar a garota do transe em que se encontrava. Um imponente portal azul escuro surgiu no meio daquela enfermaria, brilhando em perigosas fagulhas elétricas. De uma maneira destrutiva ele agitava todo o ar a sua volta, derrubando tudo e a todos com sua presença ameaçadora. A última porção de racionalidade na cabeça de Hermione a fez pensar que ela deveria seguir Lestrange e atravessar o portal, do contrário ficaria presa naquela situação para sempre.

Segundos antes de ser sugada novamente para aquele turbilhão difuso de imagens e sons ela olhou profundamente nos olhos daquela garotinha que estava na sua frente, aquela versão mais nova de si mesma que presenciava tudo aquilo com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto. Era como se ela pudesse sentir aquele medo, fluindo por entre suas lembranças e pensamentos. Um calafrio que percorreu sua espinha e marcou sua alma de uma maneira que ela jamais ia esquecer.

Quando finalmente recobrou a consciência, após uma longa viagem através do estranho portal, Hermione caiu novamente com força no chão. Estava agora em um salão bastante amplo, escuro e cheio de poeira. A única claridade vinha de uma enorme janela um pouco frente, composta de vários quadrados de vidros, embora alguns deles estivessem quebrados.

Foi então que a garota viu a paisagem, embora não fosse capaz de acreditar no que via. Uma Londres devastada, destruída, em um cenário digno do mais sombrio filme pós-apocalíptico. A neve caia por sobre as ruas vazias e o vento congelante assoviava de uma maneira assustadora. Apenas o Big Ben permanecia, solitário e totalmente em ruínas, como um marco da maravilhosa cidade que Londres havia sido.

De repente, uma luz ofuscante surgiu. Tão forte e brilhante que a cegou temporariamente. Ali mais adiante vinha uma pessoa, uma bruxa, ela não podia acreditar, era a Gina!

Ela saiu correndo em direção a amiga e a abraçou com força.

- Gina, sou eu a Hermione, ainda bem que eu te encontrei...

- Eu, é, hum...

- Onde estou? Que loucura toda essa? O que aconteceu com Londres e...

- É, bem, é que, err, hum...

- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com você? Você está me assustando – Disse Hermione ao ver o espanto na cara da garota, que estava pálida como cera

- Eu que estou te assuntando? – exclamou Gina quando pareceu finalmente reunir forças para falar – Hermione, você morreu a mais de sete anos atrás...


	2. O Homem Marcado pela Cicatriz

_Disclaimer: Os personagens apresentados nesta fanfic pertencem à J.K Rowling. Não lucro nada com esta fic, só me divirto mesmo contando uma história. Boa fic a todos!_

* * *

**2. O Homem Marcado pela Cicatriz**

- Eu... eu... morri? – perguntou Hermione hesitante, sentindo o pouco que restava de lógica naquela situação se esvair.

- Bem - começou Gina cautelosamente – a única Hermione que eu conheci morreu a muito tempo no hospital St. Mungus.

- No hospital St. Mungus? – indagou Hermione ainda mais preocupada.

- A história não é realmente bonita sabe, e não teve um final feliz – disse a garota com um tom de tristeza na voz – a verdade é que a Hermione ficou fora sim quando tinha apenas 13 anos, dizendo que viu a si mesma sendo devorada por um portal demoníaco ou algo assim e, bem, ela foi internada no hospital St. Mungus devido a sua loucura. Até o dia, até o dia – Lágrimas agora tentavam fugir dos olhos de Gina – até o dia em que ela se matou...

- Meu Deus... – exclamou Hermione extasiada – Não, não, isto está errado, tudo errado! Eu estou aqui Gina, e estou viva! – disse ela agarrando Gina pelo colarinho – Veja, veja!

- Mas como, como? – perguntou Gina segurando as lágrimas que preenchiam seus olhos

- O Olho das Eras, é, é isso! Aquele bracelete que o Rodolfo Lestrange tanto queria e...

- Rodolfo Lestrange? – Interrompeu Gina rapidamente.

- Sim, ele mesmo. Por que, ele também está morto nessa realidade?

- Muito pelo contrário – começou Gina – ele e a sua esposa Belatriz são nada mais nada menos que os Comensais preferidos do Lord Voldemort, os principais responsáveis pela destruição que você está vendo aqui – disse ela apontando para a janela do casarão, onde era possível ver a cidade de Londres, totalmente devastada.

Tudo começou no meu terceiro ano de Hogwarts, quando aconteceu um torneio entre as principais escolas de bruxos da Europa, o Torneio Tribruxo, onde cada escola deveria ter um campeão para representá-la. Porém, Harry Potter, foi inscrito como competidor juntamente com Cedrico Diggory e, algum tempo depois, foi descoberto que esse era um plano do Lord Voldemort para ressurgir ainda mais forte.

- Eu sei – agora foi a vez de Hermione interromper – Voldemort ressurgiu naquela noite graças ao sangue do Harry. Mas Dumbledore reorganizou rapidamente a Ordem da Fênix onde Harry, Rony e eu lutamos juntos durante anos para impedir e, finalmente, derrotar o lorde das trevas!

Gina ouvia aquelas palavras com um assombro estampado no rosto. O que diabos Hermione estava dizendo? Será que isso estava acontecendo? Gina se perguntava se estava começando a perder a racionalidade ou estaria apenas tendo um estranho e confuso sonho?

- Infelizmente, nada disso aconteceu. A ordem foi reorganizada é verdade, mas ela não foi párea para o poder de Voldemort, eles pareciam saber cada passo, cada plano deles com uma precisão absurda. Rapidamente cogitou-se haver um espião entre eles, mas mesmo Severus Snape foi leal até os últimos segundos, morrendo levando o máximo de comensais que podia.

Você e os meninos pouco puderam fazer também, uma vez que você estava em St. Mungus quando tudo aconteceu. E Harry e Rony bem... eles se distanciaram cada vez mais. Tudo começou na inscrição do Torneio Tribruxo, quando Rony não acreditou que Harry não tinha se inscrito, até o – Gina parou alguns segundo para tomar o fôlego – até o dia em que você morreu...

- O que minha morte teve a ver com isso?

- No fundo, eu sei que o Rony até hoje culpa o Harry pela sua morte. E o Harry nunca mais foi mesmo depois disso. Abatido, cansado, desmotivado, as pessoas mal o reconheciam. A verdade é que faz muito tempo que não o vemos, muito mesmo, desde a ascensão do Voldemort ele nunca mais foi visto.

Enquanto isso o Rony lidera o único fiapo de resistência que temos contra o Voldemort, a "Armada de Dumbledore". Atualmente o lorde governa a tudo e a todos confortavelmente no seu castelo na América do Norte e entregou diversas regiões do mundo para seus mais leais seguidores administrar. O casal Lestrange ficou responsável pela Europa.

Hermione ouvia cada palavra, embora não conseguisse acreditar. Tudo pelo que eles tinham lutado, todo o seu futuro ao lado de Rony, o futuro de Harry e Gina, tudo estava diferente, estava sendo esquecido, modificado pelas palavras de uma Gina a sua frente que falava coisas que faziam cada vez menos sentido. Ela queria acordar, fechar os olhos para depois abrir de novo e ver que tudo aquilo era mentira, um sonho, uma alucinação, qualquer coisa. Antes que ela pudesse perceber, estava chorando.

Sem saber o que fazer Gina a abraçou. O calor de sua amiga contra o seu mostrava a Hermione que aquilo não era um sonho, aquilo era, de alguma forma, a realidade. Mas aquilo também lhe trazia conforto, segurança. Lentamente, Hermione começou a raciocinar, a botar as peças no lugar, até que finalmente ela pareceu aceitar a situação.

- Preste bem atenção Gina – disse Hermione determinada a não parecer uma louca – isto tudo está errado. Harry, Rony, a Ordem da Fênix e eu vencemos essa guerra. A realidade foi alterada magicamente por alguma força e eu preciso da sua ajuda, e de quem mais poder ajudar, para endireitar as coisas, fazer tudo voltar ao normal!

- Mas, mas... – começou Gina, ainda hesitante

- Olho aqui – disse Hermione fitando a garota firmemente nos olhos – Eu sou real, eu não estou morta, eu estou aqui, de pé, falando com você. Como você conseguiria explicar isso? Como eu disse, deve ter sido o Olho das Eras que bagunçou tudo, temos que reencontrá-lo, quem sabe eu consiga voltar e arrumar tudo! Vamos isso não é nem só por mim, mas pelo Rony, por você e pelo Harry...

- Pelo Harry? – respondeu a garota ficando levemente vermelha

- Ué, eu sei que você sempre teve uma quedinha por ele. – Disse Hermione com tom levemente animado, o que quebrou um pouco a tensão do momento - Nós crescemos juntas Gina! Passamos horas e horas falando mal dele, do Rony e dos outros garotos...

- Sério? – Disse a garota sorrindo levemente.

Gina olhou por um instante para aquela pessoa a sua frente. Para aquela estranha versão de uma antiga amiga sua que falava coisas sobre realidades distorcidas, dimensões paralelas e alterações no espaço-tempo. Ela refletiu por alguns segundos e então respirou fundo. E foi nesse momento, mesmo contra todas as probabilidades, que Gina Wesley acreditou em Hermione Granger.

As amigas então se abraçaram de uma maneira única, como se não se vissem a muito tempo. De repente, o som de batidas rápidas e vigorosas junto a porta quebrou levemente a nostalgia do momento.

- Meu Deus, deve ser o Rony voltando da patrulha de hoje! Bem, eu tenho que falar com ele antes de qualquer coisa e... – disse Gina, analisando a amiga – é melhor você subir – ela completou indicando um lance de escadas ao final da sala onde elas estavam.

Hermione concordou. Realmente, não consiga imaginar o choque pelo qual um Rony que passou sete longos anos achando que ela estava morta iria ter ao reencontrá-la de repente, no meio da sala abraçada junto a Gina. Ela então subiu as escadas até um quartinho no andar superior. A garota ainda estava confusa, mas um pouco mais esperançosa agora.

Ela então se sentou em um canto e esperou. Sem saber direito pelo quê ou quanto esperar. Foi então que Hermione ouviu vozes altas... um grito de espanto... passos ecoando pela escada... passos cada vez mais fortes... cada vez mais rápidos... até que alguém abriu com força a porta do quarto onde ela estava.

Uma meia-luz inundou o quarto, dando um tom quase poético à cena. Um homem de cabelos ruivos, pele sardenta e olhos azuis a encarava, admirado. Mesmo com tantas semelhanças, aquele Rony era diferente do que ela lembrava. Este era mais sombrio, mais maduro, certamente possuía músculos mais definidos e talvez fosse alguns centímetros mais alto. Mas a maior das diferenças era a enorme cicatriz que passava pelo seu olho e cobria toda a metade esquerda da sua face. Incrédulo, ele balbuciou:

- Mione?

* * *

N/A: Muito obrigado a todos pelo reviews positivos! A fic terá entre 7 ou 8 caps. Prometo atualizações, no máximo, semanais! Até o próximo cap! E me desculpe pelas possíveis atualizações de um "Chapter 3" que alguns de vocês podem ter recebido, precisei reupar um capitulo e adicionei sem querer!

N/B: Cá estou eu, betando o segundo capítulo da fic do meu namorado e, tenho que confessar, estou adorando! Parabéns meu escritor. Sorry se algum erro passou desapercebido pelos meus olhos.


	3. Sobre Soldados, Guerras e

_Disclaimer: Os personagens apresentados nesta fanfic pertencem à J.K Rowling. Não lucro nada com esta fic, só me divirto mesmo contando uma história. Boa fic a todos!_

_

* * *

_

**3. Sobre Soldados, Guerras e Goleiros de Quadribol**

Um abraço. Era impressionante como um simples abraço conseguia transmitir toda a sensação de incredulidade, espanto, conforto e alívio que Rony sentia ao ver Hermione na sua frente.

- Eu não acredito, não acredito – Rony dizia enquanto abraçava a garota, não cabendo em si de felicidade.

Hermione apenas sorria de volta, um sorriso tão bonito quanto sincero.

- Bem – começou o bruxo assumindo um tom eficiente – então, pelo que eu entendi do que a Gina me contou, tudo isso, toda essa nossa "realidade" foi causado pelo Olho das Eras?

- Isso – começou a garota, agradecendo imensamente a possibilidade de poder se explicar – eu estava trabalhando no ministério quando o Lestrange apareceu, nós duelamos e acionamos o Olho das Eras sem querer, indo parar o nosso terceiro ano de Hogwarts e eu acabei vendo a mim mesma naquela época.

- Hum, e porque justamente nessa época? – perguntou Rony.

-Não faço a menor idéia – respondeu Hermione com sinceridade.

O choque – continuou Hermione - deve então ter me deixado maluca naquela idade, ainda mais que eu estava usando o vira-tempo, eu devo ter achado que ele tinha alguma coisa a ver e...

- Verdade – comentou Gina pensativa – coitada da Mcgonagall, ela nunca se perdoou por ter te dado aquele vira-tempo.

Bem, então quando Harry foi capturado na final do Torneio Tribruxo eu já estava no St. Mungus, você e ele ainda estavam brigados – disse a garota olhando para Rony. Coitado do Harry, sem amigos para apoia-lo ele nunca deve ter se perdoado. Nós não pudemos fazer nada para impedir o retorno do Voldemort, isso juntamente com o conhecimento prévio do futuro que Lestrange possuía deve ter causado tudo isso.

Rony se sentiu levemente incomodado com o nome de Harry Potter, embora tenha conseguido disfarçar um pouco.

- Vocês conseguiram derrotar o Lorde Voldemort sozinhos? – Disse Gina, apontando para Hermione e Rony

- Bem, sozinhos não! Tivemos a ajuda do Harry, você e todos os outros. No nosso sétimo ano, depois que descobrimos sobre as Horcruxes, fomos atrás dos pedaços da alma do Lord que faltavam e destruímos todos eles. No fim, Harry derrotou Voldemort em Hogwarts.

- Muito bem – continuou Rony, tentando parecer indiferente ao nome de Harry, mas desta vez foi mais difícil de disfarçar – minha tropa esta cansada e imagino que você também, por isso sugiro que descanse e amanhã traçamos um plano para recuperar este "Olho das Eras".

Rony foi dormir essa noite com uma sensação estranha. Toda a parte racional da sua mente lutava em acreditar que Hermione havia voltado. Pensando racionalmente não fazia o menor sentido. Mas só de ver seu sorriso mais uma vez seu coração de um salto de felicidade.

Hermione acordou no dia seguinte com uma ponta de esperança que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho. Ela queria acordar na sua cama confortável e quentinha ao lado do seu marido. Entretanto, ela acordou no mesmo cômodo empoeirado e detonado em que fora dormir. Internamente, aquilo lhe serviu como uma prova e que aquilo tudo estava mesmo acontecendo. Ela já tinha visto muitas coisas estranhas acontecerem por causa da magia. Viagens no tempo, deformações corporais e esquisitices do tipo. Esta era mais uma delas, mas a diferença é que esta ela sabia como consertar.

A garota desceu o lance de escadas e encontrou Rony, Gina e uma dez ou doze pessoas que ela não conhecia, as quais ela deduziu imediatamente que fossem parte da "Armada de Dumbledore". Ela percebeu que todos estavam com fitas pretas amarradas nos braços e antes que pudesse perceber estava perguntando:

- Porque vocês estão utilizando as faixas... – No instante em que ela fez a pergunta ela se arrependeu, pois pode ver como esse assunto trouxe tristeza a todos.

- Bem – começou Rony - é que hoje fazem sete dias que o Neville morreu, o último membro da "Velha Guarda" - ele deixou escapar um suspiro – agora somos somente eu e a Gina da turma original que fundou a Armada.

O garoto então respirou fundo e continuou - Ok, Rose mostremos o resultado do seu reconhecimento, espero que ele nos traga boas notícias - ele falou se dirigindo a uma garota de cabelos escuros e bonitos olhos castanhos atrás de óculos de grau redondo. Ela aparentava ter 17, no máximo 18, anos de idade.

- Infelizmente as notícias não são das melhores chefe – a garota Rose começou abrindo uma planta industrial. O lado bom é que conseguimos encontrar a localização do objeto, que se encontra nesta sala – ela disse, circulando uma pequena sala, bem no meio da planta – dentro da fortaleza dos Lestrange. O problema é que esta sala, denominada "câmara dos tesouros", possui uma porta trancada magicamente e a única maneira de abri-la é utilizando o sangue do Lord Voldemort.

Os impactos daquelas palavras atingiram a todos, em especial Hermione. Justamente agora que ela estava começando a ter esperanças de voltar para a sua realidade ela recebia uma bomba daquelas.

Rony andava apressadamente pela sala, de um canto a outro, em busca de inspiração. Era visível que a notícia de Rose também o afetou profundamente. Depois de alguns minutos ele tomou um pouco de fôlego e falou para a sua tropa:

- Só existe uma solução. Digo para invadirmos a fortaleza dos Lestrange e fazermos o Rodolfo e a Belatriz de reféns, dessa forma teremos uma moeda de troca para atrair o

Lorde Voldemort até aqui e conseguirmos seu sangue para abrimos a câmara.

O ambiente foi tomado novamente por uma sensação de mal-estar. Todos na sala, inclusive Rony, sabiam da loucura daquele plano. Mas, aparentemente, todos os soldados possuíam um respeito muito grande pelo seu comandante para dizer qualquer coisa. Lentamente, Gina tomou coragem para dizer:

- Maninho, infelizmente eu acho que essa idéia não daria certo. Vamos analisar, quem sabe conseguimos chegar num plano melhor...

A verdade é que Hermione tinha um plano melhor, mas estava muito receosa em dizer. Sentindo a desolação e desespero tomando conta da sua alma ela tomou coragem em dizer:

- Quem sabe podemos utilizar o sangue de Harry? Porque naquela noite do final do Torneiro Tribruxo o Lorde misturou o seu sangue com o do Harry para ressurgir e...

Era possível sentir a raiva pulsando em cada músculo da sua face do Rony ao ouvir esse nome, ao ouvir Hermione depositando suas esperanças em Harry, e não nele. Mesmo assim, ela apresentava uma frieza assustadora quando falou:

- Hermione, eu não sei que Harry Potter você conheceu, ou o quanto você acredita nele. Mas o único bruxo com esse nome que eu conheci era um arrogante, prepotente, que se achava acima do bem e do mal. E na única vez que nós precisamos dele ele fugiu e se escondeu em algum buraco, assustado demais para enfrentar todo esse caos que ele ajudou a construir.

- Não, não! – falou Hermione com veemência. Ele é inocente Rony, ele foi usado pelo Lorde Voldemort. Eu sei o quanto você está bravo com ele, pelo que aconteceu comigo e tal. Mas ele é seu melhor amigo Rony! Eu tenho certeza que se eu conseguir falar com ele...

- Meu melhor amigo? – respondeu Rony, dessa vez incapaz de se conter – MEU MELHOR AMIGO? - ele repetiu gritando. Meu melhor amigo se chamava Neville Longbottom – ele disse com raiva, batendo no braço em que estava a faixa preta – Ele estava do meu lado quando montamos a Armada, ele que me salvou quando eu ganhei esta cicatriz e não aquele covarde do Potter! – ele gritava apontando para a cicatriz em seu rosto.

Todas as esperanças de Hermione desabaram naquele momento, tão subitamente como a queda de um castelo de cartas. Antes que pudesse perceber a garota correu em direção a porta, em busca de um pouco de ar para tentar se livrar desse sentimento de amargura que lhe sufocava o peito.

Algum tempo depois Rony tomou coragem para ver como Hermione estava. Ele a encontrou encolhida, sentada na calçada e chorando baixinho. De uma maneira um pouco desajeitada ele se sentou ao lado dela e falou:

- Mione, eu, eu, me desculpe... – ele começou

- Eu entendo – respondeu ela segurando o choro - mas é que tudo isso parece tão errado, o Harry, tão diferente e...

Imediatamente Hermione percebeu a besteira que tinha feito. Falar em Harry, lembrar dele, essas palavras vindas da sua boca parecia acertar os ouvidos de Rony com a força de um punhal. Foi então que o bruxo falou com um tom diferente, era uma mistura de tristeza e conformação, tão seco e triste quanto um engasgar:

- Então é isso, você sempre preferiu ele...

- Eu gosto do Harry, porque sinto que somos iguais. Duas pessoas que foram jogadas num mundo totalmente diferente do que cresceram. No fundo eu vejo o Harry como aquele irmão caçula, que nunca te escuta, que sempre se mete em confusão, mas que você adora ir atrás para ajudar.

Hermione enxugou uma lágrima que ainda rolava pelo seu rosto, e se virou encarando Rony nos olhos.

- Mas você não, você é totalmente diferente de mim. Você é meu oposto, meu complemento. A minha fraqueza é a sua força. As suas qualidades Rony, são os meus defeitos.

Saiba que – ela disse passando de leve a mão no rosto dele – eu te amo Ronald Weasley e... – ela completou passando a mão na barriga - nós vamos ter um filho sabia? – Disse ela sorrindo levemente.

- Um filho eu, nossa, quero dizer... – respondeu o bruxo, ainda absorvendo o impacto daquelas palavras.

- Mas a verdade – começou ela fechando seu sorriso – é que eu amo o meu Rony, aquele que trabalha numa loja de logros e brincadeiras junto com o irmão, aquele que não quer nem pensar em um nome de menina porque tem certeza que teremos um menino. Que está todo animado porque ele vai se chamar Darren O'Hare Weasley em homenagem a um goleiro de quadribol.

Um Rony que está na nossa casa, contando as horas para irmos assistir o jogo dos Cannons. Não um que foi forçado a amadurecer cedo, que aprendeu a pensar e matar como um soldado, que teve o corpo e alma marcada por uma guerra que nos lutamos para evitar!

Ele apenas a abraçou com força. Ele sabia o que sentia, embora não soubesse o que dizer para ela. Eles ficaram ali, juntos, por alguns minutos, minutos que pareceram horas.

- Mione – ele disse por fim – não fui muito honesto com você, na verdade eu sei onde o Potter está.

- Sério? – ela respondeu esperançosa.

- Quer dizer, temos uma boa idéia. Algumas semanas atrás, durante uma batida da Armada, ouvimos rumores de onde ele estava. Está aqui – disse ele lhe entregando um pequeno papel escrito a mão - A verdade é que eu não saberia o que fazer quando o visse, bem, mas você saberá.

- Ah Rony, obrigada, obrigada – disse a garota lhe abraçando com força.

- Mas, onde fica essa rua? – perguntou Hermione não reconhecendo o endereço.

- Você ainda lembra onde fica o beco diagonal? – respondeu Rony sorrindo.

* * *

_N/A: Chegamos ao cap. 3 galera! Infelizmente não coube o título todo na descrição do cap. Muito obrigado pelos reviews, de verdade é muito bom ver que vocês estão gostando. Quero aproveitar e agradecer minha grande Beta, a minha namorada linda que está ajudando muito. Sem ela essa fic ia sair com vários erros lógicos e de português, hehehehe_

_N/B: Aí vai o capítulo 3 betado. Adorei os momentos R/H._


	4. As Três Pernas do Tripé

_Disclaimer: Os personagens apresentados nesta fanfic pertencem à J.K Rowling. Não lucro nada com esta fic, só me divirto mesmo contando uma história. Boa fic a todos!_

* * *

**4**. **As Três Pernas do Tripé**

Hermione aparatou rapidamente para o beco diagonal. Ao chegar ao local uma estranha mistura de sensações tomou conta de seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo em que a alegria e as lembranças dos doces momentos em que ela passou ali com seus amigos vinham à tona, era como se elas fossem contaminadas pelo abandono e podridão que ela via agora.

O beco estava totalmente desfigurado. A mal conservada placa onde se lia "Largo Bloody Mary" apenas reforçava o fato que o seu futuro tinha mudado. Lojas de artes das trevas se espalhando por todo o ambiente, junto com ruas sujas com papéis e outros entulhos no chão. Ali, quase na esquina com a Travessa do Tranco, havia uma pequena e escondida loja de vassouras.

A garota entrou lentamente na loja, como se pedisse desculpas por incomodar. Uma nota aguda e solitária quebrou o silêncio do ambiente quando o sininho junto à porta tocou, anunciando sua presença. Entretanto, o homem atrás do balcão não se virou para atendê-la ou fez qualquer outra reação. Sombrio, cabisbaixo e um pouco corcunda ele continuou a tirar a poeira das estantes próximas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Boa Noite – começou Hermione tentando puxar conversa

Ela ouviu apenas um resmungo como resposta. Uma resposta seca e sem sentimento algum, mas cuja voz lembrava vagamente a do Harry que ele conhecia desde os onze anos de idade.

- Eu... eu gostaria de comprar uma vassoura – ela disse tropeçando nas palavras

- Que tipo? – o bruxo perguntou de maneira automática

- Uma, uma, Firebolt – disse a garota, falando o primeiro nome de vassoura que veio a sua cabeça.

- Menina – disse o homem se virando lentamente - essas vassouras não são mais produzidas desde de.. – Foi então que ele parou, perdendo o fôlego quando a viu pela primeira vez.

Naquele instante, Hermione teve certeza que aquele era seu grande amigo Harry Potter. Ele parecia abatido e cansando, como um herói de guerra vencido pelo tempo, mas ainda carregava a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa e os olhos verdes muito vivos que herdou de sua mãe. O bruxo, por outro lado, permaneceu tão paralisado que parecia que sua cabeça ainda tentava lentamente assimilar o que acabava de acontecer.

- Harry, sou eu, a Hermione! – disse a garota sem se conter, dando um passo em direção a ele.

- Quem é você? O que é você? - respondeu Harry aflito, sacando sua varinha e se afastando da garota. Era possível sentir o medo e apreensão nas suas palavras e o terror estampado em seus olhos.

- Sou eu Harry, sua amiga Hermione, eu sei o que você acha que aconteceu, mas precisamos sentar, conversar... – Ela tentava estabelecer contato, alguma aproximação, mas ela sentia que Harry começava a se desesperar cada vez mais.

- O que é isso? Uma piada de mau gosto? Uma assombração? Uma espécie de acerto de contas? – Ele começou a aumentar gradativamente o tom de voz, visivelmente perdendo o controle. Ele apontou a varinha para a garota e continuou - Eu, eu não tive culpa, não tive – ele começou a gaguejar – eu tentei te pegar, mas, mas não deu e...

Hermione percebeu que Harry baixou a varinha por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para ela se aproximar e desarmar o garoto.

- Sou eu Harry, eu estou viva! – ela quase berrava na frente dele, na esperança que ele acreditasse.

- Não, não, não pode ser... – ele negava repetidamente, sacudindo a cabeça com veemência, olhando para teto, para os lados, para o chão, para que qualquer lugar que não fosse para a jovem bruxa a sua frente.

- A realidade foi alterada Harry, não era pra ter acontecido nada disso! Olhe pra mim, veja, eu sou real, eu existo! – ela insistia cada vez mais.

- Não, olhe você! – respondeu ele gritando – Eu vi você morrer Hermione! Eu estava lá – agora algumas lagrimas lutavam para sair de seus olhos – Eu... eu deixei você cair!– ele gritou, expulsando todo rancor e mágoa que carregava junto ao peito.

Harry parecia ter se entregado, finalmente desistido de lutar. Melancolicamente ele se sentou no chão, chorando baixinho, de cabeça baixa e lágrimas escondidas quando Hermione finalmente conseguiu se sentar ao lado dele.

- Mesmo brigados, Rony e eu sempre visitamos você no St. Mungus. – Harry começou - Você ficou por lá durante algum tempo, até fazer dezesseis anos de idade. Nós dois nos revezamos, porque acabamos nos afastando cada vez mais, mas de alguma forma você sempre foi o último elo de ligação entre nós. Como uma lembrança de como era inocente e fascinante o mundo mágico antes da ascensão de você-sabe-quem.

Até que um dia eu cheguei para te visitar no seu quarto no St. Mungus e você estava sob o parapeito da varanda do seu quarto – ele dizia gaguejando - e me olhava com os olhos distantes, cansados. Eu tentei me aproximar, chegar próximo o bastante para te pegar mas, mas – ele começou a hesitar um pouco agora - você me deu um meio sorriso triste e falou: "Assim vai ser melhor Harry" e você, e você – ele se esforçava bastante agora - você se jogou... eu, eu tentei te ajudar mas...

- Harry – disse ela de maneira carinhosa, quase maternal – me escute com atenção, por maior que seja a loucura que possa parecer. Isso que você esta vivendo agora não é

real. O nosso futuro não é esse. A realidade foi mudada magicamente por Rodolfo Lestrange! Ele viajou no tempo com o Olho das Eras, alterou o passado e...

- Olho das Eras? – Interrompeu o garoto ainda soluçando um pouco.

- É, isso mesmo, porque você sabe o que ele é? – Perguntou a garota levemente surpresa.

- Um bracelete com listras douradas, hieróglifos e um olho vermelho escarlate no centro?

- Exato, esse mesmo...

- O nome não me era estranho – disse o garoto, distante – eu lembro do Rodolfo mostrando ele para você-sabe-quem no dia em que eu fui capturado, depois da final do Torneio Tribruxo. Foi a última coisa realmente bonita e extraordinária que eu vi em muito tempo. Depois da ascensão de você-sabe-quem o mundo parece existir apenas em tons de cinza.

- Viu Harry, viu! – Disse a garota esperançosa. Essa realidade foi alterada pelo Lestrange, graças a esse "Olho das Eras". Eu encontrei com o Rony, e bolamos um plano pra pegar esse objeto e consertar as coisas, mas precisamos da sua ajuda.

- Minha ajuda?

- Isso! Porque o local onde o Olho está guardado está protegido por uma porta especial, que só abre com o sangue do Voldemort! – a garota desatou a falar. É que o Rony e a Gina fundaram um grupo de resistência e...

- Eu sei, eu sei – falou Harry ainda um pouco distante. Eu os vi durante o funeral do Neville semana passada. Eu fiquei escondido e acompanhando a cerimônia à distância. Eu até pensei em me aproximar, falar alguma coisa, mas eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer, ou o que dizer...

- Ah Harry, é a mesma coisa que aconteceu durante o Torneio Tribruxo. Você e o Rony ficaram semanas sem se falar, até que finalmente eu consegui juntar vocês dois. Vamos lá, eu tenho certeza que nós três juntos podemos voltar a ser um time novamente! Nós precisamos uns dos outros, nós agimos melhor juntos, como se fossemos as três pernas de um tripé!

Pela primeira vez o garoto esboçou um sorriso. Ele olhou firmemente para a varinha em sua mão e respirou fundo, tomando coragem. Ele olhou para a garota ao seu lado e falou:

- Então tá, vamos lá!

Eles aparataram bem próximos a sede da Armada de Dumbledore. Levemente confiante o garoto bateu na porta. Um membro da Armada abriu a porta e, embora estivesse alheio a todos os pormenores da relação entre Harry, Rony e Hermione, ele reconheceu a pequena cicatriz em forma de raio imediatamente. Todos os demais soldados estavam atônitos, sem palavras. Gina em especial experimentava uma mistura de surpresa, saudade, alegria, tristeza e raiva. Sem saber o que dizer, ela apenas apontou para cima, indicando que Rony estava no quarto do andar superior.

Assim que Harry abriu a porta do quarto, ele e Rony se entreolharam. Analisando, observando lentamente um ao outro. O silêncio total dava um tom ainda mais pesado à cena. Um silêncio que só foi quebrado quando a mão direita de Ronald Weasley rasgou o ar, e acertou em cheio o rosto de Harry Potter.

* * *

_N/A: Capitulo 4 no ar! E como eu vi uma pergunta nos comentários, teremos alguns momentos H/G sim, um pouco mais pra frente na fic! Até mais!_

_N/B: Uh, emocionante, não? Desculpe se algum erro me passou despercebido. Gogo Reviews!_


	5. O Momento Decisivo

_Disclaimer: Os personagens apresentados nesta fanfic pertencem à J.K Rowling. Não lucro nada com esta fic, só me divirto mesmo contando uma história. Boa fic a todos!_

**5. O Momento Decisivo**

Os garotos se atracaram em uma briga realmente feia. Harry até se conteve no começo, mas não demorou muito pra que ele revidasse os ataques de Rony. Eles lutavam de uma maneira tão bruta quanto primitiva. Soco após soco, chute após chute, era como se eles descontassem toda a raiva e o rancor que eles guardavam um do outro durante esses sete longos anos em que viveram separados.

Instintivamente Hermione deu um passo à frente, querendo acalmar os garotos. Gina, que subiu pouco depois para ver o que estava acontecendo, logo a segurou pelo braço e a impediu de continuar.

- Mas, mas, precisamos impedi-los e.. – Hermione começou hesitante

- Enquanto eles estiverem sem varinha e não tentarem se matar está ótimo – disse a Gina séria – Eles são dois cabeças-duras, um pior que o outro. Nunca que um deles vai dar o braço a torcer. Quem sabe quando eles se cansarem e ficarem com fome eles comecem a conversar.

- Você sempre bateu como uma marica hein Harry? – disse Rony em tom de deboche quando os garotos finalmente cansaram de brigar, enquanto limpava com os punhos o filete de sangue que escorria do canto esquerdo da sua boca,.

- Sério? Que eu lembre quem sempre corria assustado era você Rony – respondeu Harry a altura, ajoelhado e arfando um pouco.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio entre eles. Cansados, eles estavam sentados em cantos opostos do quarto tentando recuperar um pouco o fôlego. Harry se perguntava se deveria fazer alguma coisa, dar o primeiro passo, pedir desculpas por tudo. Rony, por outro lado, imaginava se teria forças para levantar e dar mais algumas porradas naquele folgado.

- Me responda uma coisa, pra ver se eu não estou ficando maluco – disse Harry tentando puxar assunto – Fui só eu, ou você também viu uma versão mais velha da Hermione dizendo coisas como realidades modificadas e alterações no espaço-tempo?

- É eu também vi – disse Rony rindo a contragosto - e por mais estranho que possa parecer eu acreditei no que ela disse – ele completou com simplicidade.

- Mas por quê? – disse Harry.

- Bem, primeiramente eu não conheço nenhum feitiço ou poção que faça o corpo de uma criança de 13 anos se desenvolver, ganhar vida e andar por ai como uma mulher de 20 anos de idade e segundo – ele fazia uma cara distante agora, perdida nos próprios sentimentos - que a história dela é a melhor escolha que nós temos...

- A melhor escolha? Como assim? – perguntou Harry confuso.

- A verdade – disse Rony dando um longo suspiro – é que a Armada está com os dias contados. Estamos em uma desvantagem numérica na ordem de três para um e, a cada dia que passa, estamos mais longe de vencer essa guerra, eu diria até de sobreviver a ela.

Harry permaneceu quieto, sem saber o que dizer desse comentário. Rony então se levantou e dirigiu-se até o bruxo sentado no chão. Ele parou por alguns instantes antes de esticar a mão e dizer:

- Sabe, no fundo eu nunca acreditei que você se inscreveu naquele Torneio Tribruxo de propósito, tem que ser muito masoquista para enfrentar aqueles dragões por livre e espontânea vontade. E, sobre a história da Hermione, eu queria dizer que...

- Tudo bem, deixa isso tudo pra lá – disse Harry sorrindo, e fazendo menção de dar um abraço apertado em Rony

- Ei também não é para tanto – disse Rony em um tom divertido – essa história de abraços em macho nunca foi minha praia!- O que causou risos involuntários em ambos.

Não chegou a ser um abraço formal, mas Rony pareceu perdoá-lo quando passou o braço sobre o ombro de Harry e comentou:

- Vamos ver se a Gina preparou alguma coisa cara, eu estou morrendo de fome...

Depois do jantar, a Armada se reuniu novamente no andar inferior do quartel general. A garota Rose tomou novamente a dianteira ao comentar:

- O reconhecimento do local indica que existem apenas duas entradas para a fortaleza dos Lestrange. Eles possuem um exército de comensais e armadilhas mágicas que tornam uma investida direta inviável. Por isso sugiro uma ação mais discreta e silenciosa focada no nosso objetivo de entrar nessa câmara onde ficam os tesouros dos Lestrange.

- Além disso – falou Rony tomando a palavra – Sugiro também criar distrações, para confundir o casal Lestrange e impedir que eles entendam rapidamente qual é o nosso plano. Dessa forma, teremos mais tempo para chegar até a câmara. Vamos precisar de pelo menos três grupos. Dois grupos irão distrair os Lestranges, um para cada um. E o terceiro será responsável pela conquista do objeto em si.

Mione – ele falou olhando diretamente para a garota – você vai liderar o grupo que irá conquistar o objeto, junto com a Rose garantindo que o Potter chegue até a porta.

Gina, você lidera o grupo que irá atacar o Rodolfo Lestrange – ela falou de maneria eficiente para a irmã. Já a Belatriz – ele esboçou um sorriso em tom de deboche - deixem ela comigo.

- Muito bem chefe – exclamou Rose animada – vamos nos manter contato com esses walkie-talkies aqui, ela disse, entregando um para cada membro da Armada. Além disso, eles possuem um GPS embutido, de forma que vamos poder nos encontrar rapidamente.

- Esses "wally-talks" de novo Rose? Eu nunca vou entender como se usa essas coisas... – disse Rony sorrindo.

- Walkie-talkies? – Perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- O que você tem contra tecnologia trouxa? – Perguntou a garota Rose, levemente ofendida.

- Calma, calma – falou Gina, visando esfriar os ânimos. Hermione, a Rose não é bruxa como nós, ela é trouxa e tem muito orgulho de como a tecnologia vem nos ajudando ultimamente. Rose, não fique brava, é que a Hermione vem de – ela hesitou um pouco, procurando a melhor palavra – um "lugar" onde o mundo dos bruxos e trouxas não estão tão ligados.

Gina olhou então para Hermione e comentou:

- Depois da ascensão do Lord Voldemort as fronteiras entre o mundo dos bruxos e trouxas deixaram de existir. Agora estamos todos juntos, todos escravizados e lutando pelo fim dessa guerra.

- Muito bem soldados, – disse Rony com animação – hora de sincronizar nossos relógios. Partimos em uma hora e meia. Estejam prontos, pois a hora é agora! Este é o momento decisivo meus amigos. Hoje é o dia em que iremos acabar com essa guerra!

Por isso lembrem-se: "Divididos Caímos...

- "...Mas juntos, podemos viver para sempre!" – Todos os membros da tropa exclamaram com energia, menos Harry e Hermione que ainda não conheciam o grito.

Algumas horas depois a Armada foi dividida em grupos de três ou quatro pessoas. Como já estava de noite, eles conseguiram se aproximar de maneira relativamente tranquila da fortaleza dos Lestranges. Uma imponente mansão, com muros altos e cercas eletrificadas, além de uma série de feitiços de proteção. Felizmente, Gina conseguiu neutraliza-los com maestria, permitindo que toda a Armada entrasse.

Lentamente, mas de maneira sempre constante, o grupo em que estavam Harry e as meninas avançavam cada vez mais em direção a entrada da câmara onde estava o Olho das Eras. Talvez fosse as altas horas da noite, ou a presunção dos soldados do casal Lestrange, que a muito tempo não consideravam a possibilidade de sofrer uma invasão, mas a verdade é que depois de aproximadamente uma hora eles conseguiram chegar a entrada da câmara dos tesouros.

Um gigantesco portal de pedra polida separava Harry e as meninas do Olho das Eras. Ao centro havia um entalhe, um ameaçador rosto de pedra que lembrava vagamente o do Lord Voldemort. Sem pestanejar, Harry pegou um canivete com Rose e fez um corte generoso em sua mão esquerda.

O sangue rubro da mão de Harry foi absorvido imediatamente ao reagir com a superfície do portal. Ouviu-se então um estalo metálico de engrenagens rangendo e todos seguraram por um instante a respiração. Os segundos se arrastavam a medida que a tensão preenchia o ar, aumentando ainda mais a dramaticidade do momento. Cada um dos bruxos aguardava, ansioso, pelo que estava por vir...

O problema é que, infelizmente, nada aconteceu...

_N/A: Eu vi um comentário na fic sobre o título do capítulo anterior, bem quando eu tive a idéia eu sabia que tinha tirado de algum lugar, mas não lembrava de onde hehehe, obrigado pela lembrança Kika! Me desculpem pela demora desse cap, volta as aulas, sabem como é..._

_N/B: Pode deixar, caros leitores. Eu mesma vou dar uma dura neste ilustrado escritor por nos apresentar um capitulo tão pequeno! Brincadeiras a parte, reviews à ele!_


	6. Davi vs Golias

_Disclaimer: Os personagens apresentados nesta fanfic pertencem à J.K Rowling. Não lucro nada com esta fic, só me divirto mesmo contando uma história. Boa fic a todos!_

* * *

**6. Davi **_**vs**_** Golias**

Harry e as meninas estavam com uma cara de interrogação no rosto. O que diabos tinha acontecido? Porque a porta não abriu ao entrar em contato com o sangue de Harry?

- Será que o sangue do Harry não é tão compatível assim com o do Lord das Trevas? – sugeriu Rose

- Não, não – respondeu Hermione – Certamente o problema não é o sangue do Harry, porque aconteceu alguma coisa, o portal reagiu positivamente quando o Harry encostou nele, me parece que alguma coisa a mais bloqueou o processo. Além disso – Ela continuou pensativa – pela minha experiência em objetos mágicos, se o sangue do Harry fosse "errado" ele não sairia ileso, provavelmente ele teria sofrido uma contra-maldição violenta ou algo do tipo...

- Bem, temos apenas que focar e analisar os fatos – falou Harry analisando o portal. Provavelmente estamos deixando passar alguma coisa

Vejam isso aqui! – ele exclamou animado quando encontrou uma pequena saliência na extremidade esquerda do portal

- Huum – falou Rose analisando o achado do Harry – definitivamente isso quer dizer alguma coisa! Me parece a entrada de algum objeto bem específico, uma jóia talvez...

- Isso faz bem o estilo do Rodolfo Lestrange – comentou Harry. Porque imaginem, se apenas o sangue do Lord fosse suficiente para abrir a porta, para que ele ia precisar do Lestrange? Bastava o Voldemort vir aqui e pegar o Olho das Eras para si e se livrar dos Lestrange. Com o Olho das Eras em seu poder, o Rodolfo tem uma poderosa moeda de troca para lidar com o Lord.

- Então estamos procurando por um ornamento que o Rodolfo deve manter em seu controle constantemente. Mas mesmo assim tem que se algo discreto, senão o Lorde já teria percebido o que é... – falou Hermione pensativa, brincando com a sua aliança como sempre fazia em momentos como esse, para aliviar o estresse. Foi então que ela encontrou a resposta, e ela estava bem na palma da sua mão...

- As alianças! – ela gritava de felicidade – a chave do portal deve ser as alianças do Rodolfo e Belatriz! Vejam só como faz muito sentido, elas estão sempre em posse dos dois e são discretas o suficiente para o Lord não desconfiar. Rose, dê uma olhada no lado direito do portal, lá deve ter uma saliência também!

- Tem sim! – Rose respondeu animada – ela é idêntica à anterior e as dimensões batem com as necessárias para se colocar um anel!

- Muito bem, muito bem – começou Harry eficiente – temos que avisar o Rony e a Gina! Porém quando Hermione tentou sintonizar o canal do Rony eles não conseguiram entrar em contato, ouvindo apenas estática.

- Ah Rony, quando é que você vai aprender a mexer nessas coisas! – disse Hermione cabisbaixa

- Certo, vamos fazer o seguinte – falou Harry. Meninas fiquem aqui, eu vou atrás do Rony e aviso à ele sobre as alianças. Assim que possível entrem em contato com o grupo da Gina e falem com eles também.

Harry saiu apressadamente em direção ao seu amigo. Ele não quis dizer na frente das meninas, mas intimamente ele tinha um pressentimento, uma espécie de sensação ruim. Instintivamente ele achava que o fato de eles não terem conseguido falar com o Rony poderia ser por um motivo muito pior que a ineficiência do bruxo em utilizar "wally-talks".

Algum tempo depois do bruxo partir as meninas conseguiram entrar em contato com Gina e os outros. Para o espanto delas, Gina parecia desesperada enquanto falava no walkie-talkie:

- Mione, Mione - ela berrava, enquanto ao fundo era possível ouvir pessoas gritando, objetos caindo e feitiços cortando o ar – eu preciso de ajuda! O Rodolfo ele, ele surgiu do nada e saiu atirando em todo mundo – ela fazia bastante força para falar agora...

Imediatamente Hermione e Rose saíram em disparada para ajudar a amiga...

Quando elas chegaram, Gina estava acuada em um canto. Suas roupas estavam sujas, rasgadas e queimadas em várias partes. Era possível ver vários hematomas pelo seu corpo e seu cabelo estava todo desarrumado. Arfando, ela lutava para se manter consciente e enfrentar o Rodolfo Lestrange.

O bruxo estava com um porte ainda mais atlético e ameçador do que quando ele e Hermione se encontraram no ministério, mas, mesmo assim, Hermione não pensou duas vezes e chegou lançando um feitiço que jogou o bruxo para longe de sua amiga.

- Rose, vá ajudar a Gina enquanto eu cuido desse aqui! – disse a garota energicamente

- Mas vejam só quem resolveu apareceu – falou Rodolfo Lestrange com um sorriso cruel no rosto – eu sabia que esse momento iria acontecer, cedo ou tarde.

- Desgraçado, eu vim aqui para arrumar as coisas! – ela berrou em resposta

- Arrumar as coisas? – o bruxo retrucou em tom de deboche – O que há para arrumar querida? As coisas estão exatamente no lugar em que elas deveriam estar!

- Mas chega de falar de mim – o bruxo continuou – vamos falar de você, mais precisamente sobre como você deveria estar morta! Ao terminar de falar o bruxo lançou um feitiço que errou o rosto de Hermione por alguns centímetros.

A batalha entre eles estava agitada, ambos lutando e buscando espaços para enfeitiçar seu adversário. Talvez fosse seus anos de treinamento ou a ambição assassina que ele trazia no rosto que davam ao bruxo uma larga vantagem. Não demorou muito para Rodolfo encontrar uma oportunidade para lançar uma maldição que pegou Hermione em cheio.

Desestabilizada, a garota perdeu a noção do tempo por alguns instantes. Quando ela conseguiu recobrar a consciência, as mãos frias e letais de Lestrange estavam em volta do seu pescoço. Ela podia sentir o bafo quente e corrosivo do bruxo sobre seu rosto. Uma frágil linha de pensamento se formou em sua mente: Esse era seu final, essa era a parte em que ela iria morrer.

Foi então que alguma coisa tão pequeninha quanto decidida pulou com força sobre as costas de Rodolfo Lestrange. Rose tentava desesperadamente estrangular o bruxo, jogando seu pequeno e frágil corpo contra aquela montanha de músculos. Era uma luta como a de Davi contra Golias. Ou mais precisamente, como a luta entre um jovem domador que tenta controlar um animalesco hipogrifo descontrolado. Irritado, o bruxo se sacudiu ferozmente até conseguir jogar a garota no chão.

- Você! Sua trouxa imunda – Rodolfo berrava de frente para a garota – como se atreve atacar um bruxo puro sangue como eu?

- Eu não posso lançar feitiços é verdade – Rose respondeu com os olhos cheios de desprezo e ódio – mas eu posso fazer isso! – ela completou dando um chute extremamente forte por entre as pernas do Rodolfo.

O bruxo imediatamente perdeu o ar, gritando de dor e desabando de joelhos sobre o chão. Tempo suficiente para Hermione recuperar sua varinha e gritar _"Expelliarmus!"_ desarmando o bruxo e fazendo sua varinha voar através do salão.

Acontece que além da varinha, outra coisa foi expulsa da mão do Lestrange. Quase que simultaneamente os olhos de Hermione e Rodolfo perceberam que a aliança do bruxo caia lentamente, brilhando inocentemente em pleno ar. Neste momento, Rodolfo percebeu a alegria no sorriso da garota, e ele então teve certeza que ela sabia que a sua aliança era a chave.

Alucinado, o bruxo se levantou rapidamente para recuperar o anel. Hermione e também Gina, que já estava um pouco mais recuperada agora, gritaram _"Incarcerous!"._

Grandes cordas, grossas como uma viga de aço brotaram das duas varinhas em direção a Rodolfo. Elas se entrelaçam pelo corpo do bruxo, passando por seus braços, pescoço e pernas tentando impedi-lo de continuar andando. Porém, ele não desistia, lutando com uma garra e determinação assustadoras. Ele procurou obsessivamente durante sete longos anos por uma maneira de reencontrar Belatriz, uma maneira de simplesmente estar de novo ao lado dela. E agora que ele encontrou, ele não iria desistir tão cedo. Bufando, gritando e berrando de fúria ele continuava a andar, lutando desesperadamente contra a magia das garotas. Mas as cordas aumentavam cada vez mais em tamanho e quantidade.

- Não, não, não! – ele berrava. Era possível ver suas veias saltadas e seus olhos injetados de sangue a medida que ele empregava cada pedacinho de energia do seu corpo para tentar dar mais alguns passos a frente e recuperar o anel. Não, Não, Não... – ele falou por fim quando as cordas finalmente o venceram, o amordaçando e imobilizando completamente. Ao cair, o bruxo, exausto, bateu a cabeça no chão inconsciente.

Hermione e Gina respiraram aliviadas, pingando de suor e com o cansaço de tentar imobilizar Rodolfo Lestrange estampado no rosto. Mas, mais que isto também era possível ver a alegria e satisfação no sorriso de cada uma delas. Elas haviam conseguido! A aliança do Lestrange era delas! Só faltava a da Belatriz agora.

Rose ainda estava sentada no chão, recuperando o fôlego. Era possível perceber pela expressão em seu rosto que ela pensava em algo como "Toma isso Lestrange, seu bruxo malvado idiota!". Cansada, mas feliz, Hermione foi ajudar a garota a se levantar. Quando ela já estava de pé, Hermione olho no fundo dos olhos da garota e falou:

- Muito obrigado Rose, de verdade. Certamente, eu devo minha vida a você – a bruxa disse esticando o braço para um aperto de mão.

- Ah, deixa essas formalidades pra lá! – Rose respondeu dando um abraço apertado na nova amiga.

Alguns minutos depois Hermione tentou mais uma vez falar com Rony. No começo ela ouviu apenas estática como da outra vez. Mas, lentamente, ela pode ouvir vozes distantes, quase inaudíveis ao fundo misturadas com a interferência. Repentinamente fez-se um estrondo, um barulho tão potente e forte como o característico de uma explosão.

Aflita, Hermione chamou pelo walk-talk:

- Rony?_!_

* * *

_N/A: Mais um capitulo no ar! Novamente agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando e pelos review. Até a próxima!_

_N/B: Curti o duelo. Gogo reviews!_


	7. Per Amore

_Disclaimer: Os personagens apresentados nesta fanfic pertencem à J.K Rowling. Não lucro nada com esta fic, só me divirto mesmo contando uma história. Boa fic a todos!_

___N/A: Um milhão de desculpa pela demora do cap! Não sei se sabem, mas os servidores do estão bastante instáveis, dificultando a postagem!_

___

* * *

_

**7. Per Amore**

Poucas horas antes da explosão, Rony andava furtivamente pela fortaleza, sozinho, com uma idéia fixa na cabeça. Revanche. Se todo esse plano desse certo essa era sua última chance de derrotar Belatriz Lestrange. E se não desse certo, bem, infelizmente ele sabia que não teria muitas outras chances também.

Depois de aproximadamente meia hora ele encontrou a bruxa sozinha, em um jardim de inverno dentro da mansão. Ela sorria de uma maneira fria e ciníca quando Rony chegou.

- Mas veja só, que rumo inesperado de eventos! – ela se fingiu espantar ironicamente. Weasley, Weasley tão previsível. Eu tinha certeza que você iria vir atrás de mim e deixe adivinhar – ela fez uma cara pretensamente pensativa – você veio sozinho não?

O bruxo não se deu ao trabalho de responder, mantendo apenas um olhar distante e determinado.

- Tudo isso é por causa dessa cicatriz que eu te dei não foi? Eu não sei porque vocês vieram aqui hoje, esse ataque desesperado e suicida a minha mansão e a do Rodolfo. Mas eu sei que vocês não vão sair! Hoje é o dia em que eu vou terminar esse serviço e...

- Sabe de uma coisa Belatriz – Rony falou bocejando – a única coisa que todo esse seu discurso está conseguindo fazer é me deixar com sono...

- Tenho que admitir que você é bem espirituoso - disse a bruxa não conseguindo segurar uma leve risada. Já que é assim que você quer garoto, então vamos lutar! – Belatriz exclamou lançando uma poderosa maldição.

Rony e Belatriz compartilhavam uma história nesse universo alternativo. Sendo o líder da Armada de Dumbledore, os dois duelaram diversas vezes nestes sete anos. Em uma delas, a bruxa lançou o feitiço que marcou o rosto de Rony com uma cicatriz e provavelmente o teria matado se não fosse a ajuda de Neville. Belatriz Lestrange podia ser uma psicopata com um ego descontrolado, mas ela sabia que Rony era um dos poucos bruxos ainda vivos que estavam a altura dela.

A luta ocorria de maneira acirrada. Rony e Belatriz duelavam ferozmente, lutando por cada espaço, cada chance de contra-atacar. Os dois sabiam que qualquer deslize poderia ser o último. A bruxa era boa, balanceava ataques e maldições poderosas com feitiços defensivos eficientes. Mas Rony era melhor ainda. Após uma pequena brecha depois de um _"__Sectumsempra!"_, ele encontrou uma oportunidade perfeita, lançando um feitiço que derrubou Belatriz no chão.

Rony mirou a bruxa caída ao seus pés. Ele hesitou por um instante sobre em que feitiço lançar. Seus dedos coçavam para realizar um _"Avada Kedavra!"_ e acabar logo com isso. Mas uma impertinente voz no fundo da sua mente ficava sempre o lembrando que ele precisava ser melhor que isso.

Mas, ele mal sabia que essa hesitação iria lhe custar caro. Ao olhar para a mão esquerda de Belatriz ele reparou que ela estava com o punho cerrado. Antes que ele pudesse se defender ela abriu a mão e lançou uma mistura da pó, areia e terra direto nos olhos do bruxo.

- Ah, meus olhos, sua maldita... – ele gritava enquanto seus olhos ardiam de irritação.

- _"Statue Murum!" _– a bruxa gritou, grudando Rony em uma parede próxima, imobilizando-o completamente.

- Sabe Weasley, eu nunca entendi essa sua fixação pelo mundo trouxa – ela começou pensativa. Você é um bruxo puro sangue, forte, poderoso, bem treinado. Porque Weasley, porque? Porque você insiste em se misturar a ralé quando podia estar entre os deuses?

- Eu podia lhe dar um milhão de motivos – ele falou cerrando os dentes – começando por "não matar inocentes" e passando por "questão de princípios", embora você não tenha a menor idéia o que esse conceito quer dizer – ele adicionou ironicamente.

Eu não luto pelo poder Belatriz, eu luto pelas pessoas. Pessoas como a minha irmã Gina, que sempre me apoiou, me dando forças para chegar até aqui. Ou como a Rose, que mesmo não sendo uma bruxa, se esforça diariamente por um mundo melhor, vencendo suas limitações e medos. E tem ainda a Hermione, cuja volta me atingiu de maneira tão fulminante quanto o cair de uma avalanche. Eu amo essa garota, sempre amei, eu lutaria até o fim por ela, por entre os mundos e as dimensões paralelas!

- Hermione? – a bruxa estranhou, enquanto sua mente tentava lembrar este nome que lhe era vagamente familiar. Mas ela nunca chegou a obter uma resposta. Porque nesse instante um Harry desesperado, afoito e sem folego entrou em cena. Ao ver o amigo em perigo ele não pensou duas vezes e lançou o feitiço mais explosivo que conseguia lembrar.

A explosão se fez ouvir em uma tempestade de som e fúria, abalando as estruturas do jardim de inverno onde eles estavam. Depois do tremor, parte do desmoronamento do teto atingiu Belatriz, fazendo-a desmaiar instantaneamente.

Com um sorriso orgulhoso de orelha a orelha, Harry foi ajudar Rony a levantar. O bruxo tirava a poeira das vestes e também sorria quando falou:

- Obrigado Harry, você salvou a minha vida...

- Sabe como é, é aquela história, "Divididos Caímos..." – Harry começou

- "...Mas juntos, podemos viver para sempre!" – Rony completou com simplicidade

Rapidamente, Harry se dirigiu ao corpo de Belatriz desmaiado no chão e tirou a aliança em sua mão esquerda.

- Cara, mas o que foi isso.. – perguntou Rony confuso

- Uma longa história Rony, mas pra resumir, é que precisamos das alianças da Belatriz e do Rodolfo para chegar ao Olho das Eras.

- Então vamos, quanto antes chegarmos as meninas, mais rápido esse pesadelo irá acabar...

- Claro, claro é só que... – Harry disse dano olhadas disfarçadas a Belatriz – _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ – ele completou enfeitiçando a bruxa

Rony fez novamente um cara de interrogação

- Só para garantir – Harry respondeu, meio sem graça

Algum tempo depois todos se encontraram em frente ao grande portal de pedra que protegia a entrada para a câmara onde o Olho das Eras estava. As meninas estavam se recuperando ainda de toda a adrenalina do combate que tiveram e, por via das dúvidas, traziam Rodolfo Lestrange amarrado e desmaiado junto com elas. Quando Harry e Rony chegaram, felizes, abraçados e sorrindo um para o outro, Hermione não se conteve. Ela correu e deu um abraço forte e apertado em Rony, segurando as lágrimas que tentavam fugir de seu rosto.

- Nunca mais ouviu? Nunca mais deixei de atender seu walkie-talk – a garota dizia com uma mistura de paixão, raiva e alívio.

- Pode deixar madame! – Rony respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

Gina também estava muito contente em ver Harry ali, vivo, confiante e decidido, como fazia muito tempo ela não via. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, seu coração ainda palpitava um pouco mais forte quando ela estava do lado dele. Sorrindo ela comentou:

- Sabe Harry, finalmente estou te reconhecendo.

- Me reconhecendo? Como assim? – o garoto respondeu curioso.

- Finalmente estou vendo aquele garoto que me salvou do Lord Voldemort na câmara secreta quando eu tinha apenas 11 anos de idade – ela respondeu com sorriso mais bonito que Harry viu em muito tempo.

Os dois ficaram ali, trocando sorrisos bobos e apaixonados um para o outro. Gina fez menção de dar um abraço forte em Harry também. Havia tanto a ser dito, tanto sentimento reprimidos ao longo dos anos que agora voltam com força à flor da pele. De uma maneira um tanto quanto desajeitada, Harry tomou a iniciativa e deu um abraço apaixonado na garota.

Rony, que ainda estava abraçado junto a Hermione, lhe sussurou ao pé do ouvido:

- Esses dois viu, não sei não. Eu acabo de perdoar o cara e ele me retribui dando em cima da minha irmã? Assim fica difícil também! – Ele falou em um tom pretensamente magoado

- O amor é uma coisa engraçada Rony, não há uma lógica, uma razão por trás de tudo. Apenas uma loucura fulminante que cria um vínculo entre duas pessoas. Um desejo latente de estar ao lado de quem se ama. E não é o tempo ou qualquer dificuldade que faz esse sentimento mudar...

- Huum, então quer dizer que você já sabe como a história desses dois vai terminar?

-Sei sim Rony, e é uma história linda quanto a nossa – respondeu Hermione sorrindo.

Lentamente Rodolfo recobrou a consciência. O bruxo acordou cabisbaixo e completamente imobilizado pelas cordas conjuradas pelas garotas mais cedo. Seus olhos permaneciam semicerrados, mirando fixamente o chão e evitando olhar para os bruxos. Harry se aproximou e perguntou:

- Porque Rodolfo? Porque você fez tudo isso? – era fácil perceber que Harry tinha uma nota de fúria reprimida na voz

- Por amor – ele disse com tanta sinceridade que por um instante Hermione sentiu a dor do Rodolfo sujo, com barba por fazer e olhos injetados que a atacou no ministério – eu não podia ficar sem ela, não podia! Desde o dia em que ela morreu em Hogwarts eu passei anos procurando uma forma de trazer a Bela de volta, anos! A esperança que eu tinha de estar com ela, ver o sorriso dela nem que fosse só mais uma vez, foi o que me fez continuar vivendo até agora. Eu estava prestes a desistir de viver, até o dia em que eu achei o Olho das Eras...

Hermione baqueou por um instante. Ela quase podia sentir as esperanças de Rodolfo se esvaindo no ar, a maneira com que sua mente lutava para não se entregar e admitir que ele iria perder a mulher da vida dele, pela segunda vez agora. O bruxo talvez tivesse percebido os sentimentos de Hermione, porque ele se virou para a bruxa e falou:

- Por quê? Quem disse que o seu futuro é mais certo que o meu? – Rodolfo começou a gritar cada vez mais alto - Que lógica doentia é essa em que seus sonhos são mais importantes do que os meus? De que eles são mais importantes que a vida de todos nós aqui e...

- "_Silêncio!"_ – Rony lançou um feitiço que fez o bruxo se calar – Ainda temos um portal para abrir não é mesmo? – disse ele sorrindo para a Hermione.

Os três se alinharam em frente ao grande portal de pedra, com os soldados remanescentes da Armada um pouco atrás. Hermione e Rony ficaram em lados opostos, de frente para a abertura onde deveriam colocar as alianças de Rodolfo e Belatriz. Os três se entreolharam e respiraram fundo. Ao mesmo tempo que seus amigos fizeram sua parte, Harry cortou novamente sua mão e seu sangue entrou em contato com o portal de pedra.

No instante seguinte a gigantesca parede começou a se abrir, revelando uma imponente sala cheia de valiosos tesouros. Na sala haviam os mais variados objetos, livros antigos, pergaminhos que emanavam uma aura de mistério. Mas nada disso importava para Hermione. Ela procurava um antigo bracelete de prata, com um místico olho Osíris ao centro. Ali, no fundo da sala ela encontrou o magnífico objeto em um pedestal, e seu coração explodiu em felicidade.

Ela correu para pegar o bracelete, e confirmar que aquilo que via era real. Olhou para trás e viu se amigos. Todos ali, juntos, lutando, para que aquele momento chegasse, mesmo que isso, de certa forma, custasse suas vidas...

- Ei que cara essa Mione? – disse Rony ao perceber a sua hesitação – Vamos salvar o mundo, reescrever a história e tal, essa é a parte em que você fica feliz...

- Eu sei – disse a garota cabisbaixa – mas, é que, de certa forma o Rodolfo tinha razão. Tudo isso, vocês, esse futuro será esquecido e...

- Sabe Mione – disse Rony se aproximando dela – por instante eu hesitei também, pensando que tudo isso seria nosso fim. Que reescrevendo a história, a nossa linha do tempo seria apagada, e que significasse, por assim dizer, nossa "morte". Mas então eu olhei no fundo dos seus olhos, e eu vi sinceridade neles. De como todos éramos felizes na realidade que foi arrancada de você. Nós sempre vamos estar onde você estiver Mione. Aqui – disse ele apontando para a testa da garota – e aqui – ele completou apontando para o coração.

Ela apenas o abraçou com força. Sentindo o calor do corpo dele contra o dela. Era tão boa e reconfortante aquela sensação! De alguma maneira ela se sentia protegida naqueles braços fortes. Ela levantou a cabeça e o mirou nos olhos. Aqueles maravilhosos olhos azuis que a conquistaram pelo resto da vida.

O pequeno espaço que havia entre eles deixou de existir. Era impossível saber quem dera o primeiro passo, e provavelmente não fazia a menor diferença saber. Tudo que o corpo e alma de Hermione percebiam eram os doces lábios de Rony contra os seus. Um beijo quente, vívido, que tinha o gostinho especial de ser igual ao que ela estava acostumada mas, ao mesmo tempo, completamente diferente.

- Eu nunca vou te esquecer – disse ela para o Rony a sua frente – e nem vocês – disse ela acenado para seus amigos que estavam um pouco atrás, que lhe lançaram grandes sorrisos e palavras de empolgação - mesmo que, mesmo que – agora Hermione segurava algumas lágrimas que lutavam para sair - mesmo que vocês nunca tenham existido! – ela gritou chorando compulsivamente agora. Após um segundo de hesitação, ela apertou com força olho escarlate no centro do bracelete em seu punho.

Ouviu-se um rugido, tão poderoso e forte como o cair de um trovão. Tudo a sua volta se tornou uma borrão estranho e difuso de luzes e sons. Instantaneamente Hermione se sentiu perdendo o contato com o chão e começou a viajar em altíssima velocidade. Mesmo imersa no caos que estava ao seu redor, um pensamento permanecia firme e forte na sua consciência, como um facho de luz que ilumina a escuridão. Ela estava voltando, voltando para casa...

* * *

_N/A (2): Hermione conseguiu, ela voltou para casa! Mas será que vai ficar tudo bem? E o Rodolfo, o que acontecerá com ele? Confiram no próximo e derradeiro capítulo de "Hermione Granger e os Dias de um Futuro Esquecido" [Modo Narrador da sessão da tarde off, hehehe]_

_N/B: Aleluia um beijinho rola na historia! Adorei de verdade o capítulo, a batalha, a cena do beijo, tudo! Reviews merecidos à ele!_


	8. A Luz no Fim do Túnel

_Disclaimer: Os personagens apresentados nesta fanfic pertencem à J.K Rowling. Não lucro nada __com esta fic, só me divirto mesmo contando uma história. Boa fic a todos!_

_

* * *

_

**8. A Luz no Fim do Túnel**

Hermione deu um bocejo e piscou os olhos por alguns instantes. Ela estava sentada na sua mesa do seu escritório no ministério. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas tinha certeza que alguma coisa estava muito errada. Seu cérebro processava devagar a estranheza da situação, era como se as engrenagens por trás do seu raciocínio lógico se ajustassem lentamente, tentando recapitular os fatos que a colocaram nessa condição.

Foi com um estalo que os olhos de dela e o de Rodolfo se cruzaram através de um reflexo em uma janela de vidro, alguns segundos antes do que da primeira vez. Isto deu a Hermione uma margem de vantagem. A bruxa pegou então o Olho das Eras e se escondeu atrás de uma estante próxima, evitando a investida do bruxo.

Desesperada, ela tateou as vestes em busca de sua varinha, até perceber que ela estava guardada em sua bolsa, a alguns metros de distância.

Rodolfo estava descontrolado. O bruxo lançava vários feitiços tentando acertar a garota enquanto Hermione corria entre as estantes do escritório, como em uma corrida de gato e rato, tornando rapidamente o local tão destruído como uma zona de guerra.

A bruxa conseguiu alguns segundos de vantagem para respirar. As estantes estavam acabando e as chances dela escapar diminuído. Ela viu ao longe a porta saída. A luz no fim do túnel que lhe dava esperança que todo esse pesadelo iria acabar, que lhe dava esperança que depois de tanto esforço ela iria conseguir voltar para a sua vida normal ao lado do Rony. Nesse breve espaço de tempo entre a alegria de encontrar um chance de sobreviver e a tristeza de ver como seria difícil, Rodolfo Lestrange a surpreendeu.

Com as veias pulsando de ódio, o bruxo gritou: _"Bombarda Maxima!"_. Instintivamente, Hermione usou o Olho das Eras para se proteger do feitiço. Com o impacto, o antes magnífico e reluzente artefato egípcio se desfragmentou em milhares de pequenos pedaços vermelhos e dourados. Os olhos de Rodolfo Lestrange, se é que isso fosse possível, assumiram um tom ainda mais assustador e assassino

- O Olho, eu não acredito, você... – ele exclamou incrédulo. Esse momento de distração deu a oportunidade para Hermione derrubar umas das últimas estantes que ainda estavam de pé, retardando o bruxo. A garota então olhou para a porta e começou a correr, como nunca correu em toda a sua vida.

Ela conseguiu chegar ao corredor que levava até o elevador com alguma vantagem. Se o bruxo conseguisse sair do escritório agora ele teria um ângulo de visão amplo e desobstruído para lançar um feitiço certeiro nas costas da garota. Ao chegar no elevador ela esmurrava o botão de acesso implorando para que ele chegasse logo.

Foi então que Rodolfo Lestrange apareceu no corredor, com aquela ânsia demônica estampada no rosto. Sem pensar direito, ou raciocinar Hermione se lançou as escadas de emergência para se salvar.

Três andares. Apenas três andares te separam. Esse era o mantra que Hermione não parava de repetir para si mesma. Ela se sentia cansada, ferida, com o corpo todo dolorido em diversos pontos, mas ela não tinha chegado até ali para morrer, não desse jeito, não agora!

O tempo simplesmente se arrastava agora. Ela não conseguia mais raciocinar. Ela podia ouvir os zunidos dos feitiços de Rodolfo ricochetando perto dela a medida que ela descia as escadas. Mas isso não importava, nada mais importava. Tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era em chegar até a entrada do Ministério, onde os guardas, as pessoas, alguém iria poder lhe ajudar.

Ela empurrou a porta de emergência com força, quando chegou ao andar térreo. Um guarda levantou assustado quando viu aquela Hermione em frangalhos invadir o salão principal berrando:

- Havoc, socorro, me ajude!.

Seu corpo lutava para permanecer consciente, mas já não havia mais força, de onde tirar energia para permanecer em movimento. No espaço de três dias ela tinha sido arrastada por entre o tempo e espaço algumas vezes, além de duelar mais de uma vez pela sua própria vida. Sua cabeça zumbia, sua visão começava a se turvar cada vez mais e seus pulmões arfavam a medida que lutavam em busca de mais oxigênio. Seu mente tentava continuar, mas seu corpo desistiu de lutar. A garota foi então a nocaute e desabou, exausta, no chão.

Quando Hermione recobrou a consciência ela estava deitada em um quarto de hospital. Ela ainda estava com o corpo bastante dolorido, o braço enfaixado em uma tipóia, mas ainda sim ele se sentia maravilhosamente bem. Rony, Harry e Gina estavam ao seu lado, aflitos. No momento em que eles viram que a garota acordou todos esboçaram sorrisos animados, em especial Rony que não cabia em si de felicidade!

- Mor! Que bom que você acordou! Tá tudo bem? Tá doendo alguma coisa? - Rony desatou a perguntar

- Estou bem sim querido, só não me aperta muito.

- Mas o que diabos aconteceu? - perguntou Rony espantado

- Honestamente? Uma história de um objeto muito doido, que fez coisas mais doidas ainda... – ela falou,deixando as palavras morrem no ar – podemos não falar sobre isso hoje, só hoje, por favor, por favor, por favor? – Hermione falou fazendo uma carinha de tristeza que sempre fazia Rony concordar com ela.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – o bruxo respondeu dando um beijo na testa da garota – vamos deixar isso pra depois, você precisar relaxar agora.

- Eba! – ela falou com alegria.

Hermione pensou em Rodolfo Lestrange. O que aconteceu com ele? Será que ele foi preso, ou até morto? Embora uma parte da garota quisesse enterrar toda essa história e seguir em frente, ela teve que perguntar:

– E quanto ao Rodolfo Lestrange? O que aconteceu com ele?

- É verdade – falou Harry – você ficou desacordada por dois dias, e não teve como se atualizar das notícias. Veja isso – ele completou pegando uma edição antiga do Profeta Diário.

Hermione pegou o jornal e viu o título da manchete "Antigo Comensal é capturado no Ministério". Em uma foto, era possível ver Rodolfo Lestrange recebendo um feitiço lançado pelo guarda Havoc assim que entrou no salão principal, caindo desacordado. Ao final, a notícia dizia que Lestrange foi capturado e já estava a caminho de Azkabam.

Hermione olhou para cada um de seus amigos. Ali juntos, alegres e felizes, como deveria ser. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar também nas versões alternativas deles, aquelas que viveram em futuro já esquecido pelo tempo. Sorrindo, ela não cabia em si de felicidade porque ela sabia que não importava a época, o local, ou qualquer coisa. Seus amigos sempre estariam juntos, e dispostos a fazer de tudo para ajuda-la.

- Eu só fico preocupado se toda essa confusão fez algum mal para o nosso filho... – começou Rony pensativo.

- Não querido – disse Hermione rindo - a nossa filha está muito bem.

Rony não deixou de dar um sorriso. Não era todo dia que Hermione Granger fazia uma piada, então esse era um sinal que ela estava bem. Entrando no jogo, ele comentou:

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? E e melhor que seja menino, por que pelo menos já decidimos o nome. Se for menina coitada, até chegarmos em um consenso...

- Eu apenas sei Rony, sexto sentido feminino sabe? Eu consigo sentir ela brincando aqui na minha barriga e, além do mais, eu já pensei em um nome.

- Qual? – Perguntaram Harry e Gina curiosos

- Rose Weasley – Ela respondeu sorrindo

- Que bonito! – exclamou Gina

- É cara – disse Harry olhando para o amigo – tenho que admitir que esse é um ótimo nome.

- Tá bom, tá bom – admitiu Rony a contragosto – este é um nome até que aceitável. Mas você verão – ele começou fazendo uma encenação dramática - que Darren O'Hare Weasley irá nascer e se tornar um lendário goleiro de quadribol!

É engraçado pensar que Rony tinha razão, em pelo menos uma das afirmações. Alguns meses depois uma linda menininha de cabelos vermelhos como pai e olhos castanhos como a mãe entrou para a família Weasley. Mas, para o desespero da sua mãe, desde pequena ela detestava qualquer livro que não tivesse "Quadribol" no título.

Os anos foram passando e a pequena Rose Weasley cresceu, se tornado uma garota bonita, popular, e que a adorava causar pequenas "infrações" em Hogwarts, que em geral não era bem vistas pelo quase caquético Argo Flinch. Porém, a maior das surpresas foi o dia em que ela se tornou primeira mulher em mais de cem anos a vestir a camisa número um do time da Inglaterra e levou seu país a uma inédita conquista da Taça Mundial de Quadribol!

Mas essa, bem, já é uma outra história...

**-FIM-**

**

* * *

**

_N/A: Chegamos ao final da história pessoal! Meu muitíssimo obrigado a todos que acompanharam essa fic! Gostaram, detestaram ou acharam que até que deu pro gasto? Não se acanhe e deixe um comentário! Tenho outras fics escritas aqui e algumas perdidas na minha cabeça também, quem sabe não nos encontraremos em outra oportunidade? Espero que sim, Até a próxima!_


End file.
